Hoy y Siempre
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Muchas veces las cartas no pasan de moda y menos cuando quieres expresar sentimientos que no podrías decir frente a frente. Narración libre.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, y aunque las ideas son mías a nadie le importa así que pasemos adelante XDDD_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Muchas veces las cartas no pasan de moda y menos cuando quieres expresar sentimientos que no podrías decir frente a frente. Narración libre._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Narración libre._

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Ahhh~_

 _¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno~_

 _Para quien quiera saber lo que me paso, lo explicaré en las notas finales, pasen si les interesa, si se conforman con saber que estoy aquí entonces está bien, no se pierden de nada~_

 _Sigo aquí, en el fandom, en la escritura, en la música y en la vida entera~_

 _Esto es un escrito libre, ya notaran por qué, así que sí, eso es todo lo que hay que decir al respecto de esto~ Pasen a leer~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Hoy y Siempre ~*~**_

 _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que me haces sentir, Alfred F Jones?_

 _Lo sé, tu respuesta será girar los ojos y decir que para mí, decirte lo que siento con claridad es imposible. Y no es un error, en realidad no podría hacerlo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello._

 _Sé que me faltaría la voz y terminaría golpeándote porque voy a contagiarte el nerviosismo y cuando una sonrisilla aparezca en tus labios voy a tomarlo como una burla, así que el golpe anticiparía todo eso._

 _Pero bueno, escribirlo no es lo mismo que decirlo, ahora mismo solo tengo frente a mí la tinta negra sobre el blanco papel, es más fácil así, sin tu mirada constante sobre mí, sin tus sonrisas haciéndome cosquillas en lo profundo del alma._

 _Como supongo ya vas notando (por el sin sentido de lo que llevo escrito) cuando se trata de ti no puedo pensar con claridad, ni poner mis ideas en orden, así que empezaré escribiendo esto:_

 _Tienes el poder sobre mis pensamientos._

 _Una vez que empiezo a pensar en ti no puedo parar, inundas toda mi mente sin que lo note, desde el pensamiento más simple hasta el más complejo, no pidas que escriba todo lo que he pensado sobre ti, tendría que pasar la vida escribiendo para lograr plasmarlo todo._

 _Ahora que he confesado eso, quizás lo demás tenga más sentido._

 _(…)_

 _Cuando te conocí (Sí, iniciaré desde ahí, aunque es probable que en este punto ya hubieses pedido el interés en leer) Bien, como decía, cuando te conocí, parecerá frío de mi parte pero incluso cuando chocamos aquella vez y los papeles de ambos salieron volando no sentí esa conexión de la que mucho hablan al encontrarte con esa persona especial que todos esperan encontrar._

 _Por ese tiempo ya tenía bien en claro que me atraían los chicos pero tampoco iba fijándome en todo aquel que se me cruzara, así que sí, no diré algo tan cursi como: "Te vi y me enamoré en el primer momento". Lamento decirte que las cosas no fueron así._

 _La primera vez que te noté, fue dos meses y medio después, cuando viniste a la oficina del consejo a sellar los permisos de viaje del equipo, me costó creer que fueras el mismo, envuelto en esa chamarra deportiva y con la confianza y sonrisa de un líder._

" _Un buen líder", ese fue mi primer pensamiento al verte aquel día._

 _No me equivoque, ganaron el primer partido de muchos más éxitos que les vendrían después._

 _(…)_

 _Colocar las medallas al cuello de los campeones no era algo nuevo para mí, lo que sí lo fue, es que uno de esos campeones me diera una sonrisa y me guiñara el ojo, realmente no sé si aquella vez me sonroje, sinceramente el pensarlo me sonroja por lo que tenemos ahora._

 _Al inicio creí que solo estabas tratando de molestarme, cuando iba por los pasillos y me dedicabas aquella misma sonrisa y aquel mismo guiño, cuando venías a la sala del consejo solo para cruzar unas palabras conmigo, cuando a la hora del almuerzo rodeabas todo el comedor solo para sentarte cerca de mí._

 _Aun no comprendo esos detalles, no soy capaz de pensar si intentabas ser mi amigo o ya tenías entre tus planes el enamorarme de esta manera._

 _No lo sé con exactitud, pero gracias, de no haber estado cerca quizás aquel día me habría derrumbado solo ¿Te acuerdas?_

 _(…)_

 _Los rumores sobre mis "gustos raros" se esparcieron de la noche a la mañana y aquel chico, del que ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, me molestaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad._

 _Nadie lo notó, el cómo me afectaban esos comentarios, solo tú, incluso me lo dijiste, estas palabras son las que más recuerdo de esa época porque me impactaron de alguna forma: "Es lógico Arthur, nunca podrás tú solo contra el mundo, ningún súper héroe lo hace solo"._

 _Después de eso nunca me dejaste solo e incluso hoy sigues siendo mi mejor aliado, o quizás mejor aún, tu eres como Batman y yo como Robín._

 _(…)_

 _Estuviste ahí como un escudo cada vez que las burlas y bromas me hundían, incluso nuestra amistad secreta era algo así como un pilar en mi vida, eso de tener a alguien solo en los momentos en los que más lo necesitaba era reconfortante._

 _Y lo sé, sé que dirás que estuve a punto de arruinarlo, fue extraño tenerte solo en los momentos en los que me ocultaba del mundo, empecé a dudar de ti, pero no te ofendas, sabes que me cuesta confiar en las personas ¿no?_

 _Bueno, cuando no estabas ahí para consolarme mi cabeza me atormentaba con miles de posibilidades ¿Tenías miedo de que nos descubrieran? Dudaba de tus saludos casuales en la cafetería, en los pasillos, en cualquier lugar por el que nos cruzábamos, eras el único en toda la escuela que me había visto llorar, el único que había notado mi lado débil._

 _Aunque la razón me decía que tú lo ocultabas por respeto a mi intimidad, la otra voz, esa que existe en todas las personas y que nos hace dudar de todo, me decía cosas que no voy a escribir porque simplemente son tonterías que solo te harían enfadar en vano._

 _En fin, que estaba esa voz cuestionándome tu comportamiento, cuando yo estallaba, estabas ahí, escondido conmigo, sentado a mi lado, mostrándome canciones que me levantaran el ánimo, pendiente de que los pañuelos fueran suficientes, escuchando y hablando conmigo, devolviéndome los ánimos._

 _Pero después de aquellas sesiones, solo me saludabas casualmente como a todos los demás. Y sí, sé que yo tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por acercarme a ti, pero era más que extraño para mí enfrentarte cuando los demás miraban._

 _Y quizás mis dudas se debían a que empezabas a importarme, eras especial para mí y yo buscaba en tu mirada, en tu actitud algo que me dijera que también era especial para ti, y que no solo estabas brindando un "servicio comunitario", pero al no encontrar nada me hería de alguna forma, el saber que le sonreías a todos por igual me hacía pensar que te escondías con más personas en los salones vacíos y les consolabas con música, pañuelos y esas palabras dulces._

 _(…)_

 _Ya sé, sé que estas bufando enfadado ahora mismo, pero deja que continué._

 _Porque si aquello hubiese sido cierto no estaría escribiendo esta carta ahora mismo y tú no ocuparías mis pensamientos día y noche. Sí, también en las noches pienso en ti, pero tendrán que pasar un millón de años para que me convenzas siquiera de escribir sobre ello._

 _Hasta entonces, seguiré con los pensamientos del día._

 _(…)_

 _Eventualmente las burlas se fueron, los rumores pasaron de moda y ya no hubo excusas para esos encuentros secretos, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar que pasaron, lo sabes bien y aún lamento haber sido tan frío contigo en ese tiempo, si yo hubiese cedido un poco tú no te habrías apagado como lo hiciste._

 _Entonces llegó el día en que los papeles se invirtieron y me pediste consuelo, recuerdo que te molestó mucho que no te tomara en serio, pero debes saber que la sorpresa me hizo actuar de esa forma tan mecánica, creí que me intentabas jugar una broma, después, simplemente no supe cómo actuar ante aquella situación, siempre eras tú el que me consolaba e intentar tomar tú lugar en eso fue un desastre._

 _Pero creo que fue el inicio de todo, cuando logré hacerte reír con mis intentos de consuelo fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdido._

 _Después de eso noté que tus saludos eran más ruidosos cuando iban a mí, que tus sonrisas eran más brillantes y que a veces no podías controlar los impulsos de seguirme con la mirada a donde quiera que fuera._

 _En ese punto mi mirada tampoco se apartaba de ti y por eso noté esos detalles que por supuesto, nadie notaba, eran solo nuestros._

 _(…)_

 _Y entonces paso… Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no tiene caso relatarlo, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, como una manera de que quede por escrito, así, si algún día la memoria me falla, entonces podré leerlo aquí y recordarlo con toda claridad._

 _El día en que nos enviaron con el profesor de deportes a confirmar asistencia del equipo de futbol a la escuela en la que participarían, era mi trabajo como presidente del consejo estudiantil, era tu trabajo como líder del equipo._

 _¿Recuerdas? 10 horas de viaje que se convirtieron en 2 días debido al mal clima, al recordarlo todavía siento el frío en mis entrañas cuando el profesor nos dijo que la tormenta nos había alcanzado y que tendríamos que parar._

 _La verdad es que no fui consciente del problema hasta que estuvimos en el motel distribuyendo las habitaciones, y el profesor luchaba con el teléfono de monedas para contactar con la escuela y dar aviso a la situación, que yo clasificaba como: Caos._

 _Esa noche fue muy gris y fría, pero eso no quitó lo especial del momento y el cómo te esforzaste por mantener la calma para mí. Devolviéndome la tranquilidad que había perdido._

 _Ambos acurrucados en una de las camas, aunque habíamos conseguido una habitación con dos camas para ambos, las excusas del clima helado y la histeria que me había poseído minutos atrás fueron bastante válidas._

 _A veces, cuando cierro los ojos todavía escuchó el sonido de la tormenta golpeando las ventanas, la tonalidad de tu voz, vuelta un susurro cerca de mi oído, la tonalidad de mi propia voz imitando a la tuya, el calor de tu cuerpo cerca del mío y por supuesto, la sensación de vértigo que me invadió cuando susurraste ese "Tus labios están resecos"._

 _Aunque sé que vas a burlarte de mí, te lo diré, a pesar de saber que me gustaban los chicos, jamás había besado a uno, aunque parezca ilógico, había besado a alguna chica en el pasado, quizás solo por curiosidad, quizás para reafirmar lo que en el fondo ya sabía, pero nunca a un chico._

 _No por esas razones cursis como reservarse el primer beso para alguien especial, era más bien por miedo a cruzar esa línea imaginaría entre el hecho y el sentir, esa diferencia entre la curiosidad y el placer de hacer algo._

 _Esa noche, con ese beso te llevaste mis dudas con respecto a mi sexualidad y me dejaste en su lugar una realización tan cruda y terrible como la tormenta que azotaba las ventanas._

 _Sí antes había estado dentro del motel, tú me hiciste salir en medio de la tormenta. Y ya sé que suena como si hubieses hecho algo horrible (Indigno del Hero), pero no fue así, me hiciste asumir la realidad, enfrentarme a mí mismo con más sinceridad y me hiciste entender que estaba bien sentirme como lo hacía, porque tú estabas ahí conmigo._

 _Tu abrazo de esa noche me mantuvo a salvo de la tormenta fuera de la ventana y de la tormenta interna que habías desatado dentro de mí._

 _(…)_

 _Cuando la calma volvió, iniciamos ese juego secreto entre los dos, las miradas y sonrisas cómplices, las misteriosas notas que aparecían en mis libretas._

" _Vayamos juntos a casa" "¿En el gimnasio, después de clases?" "Por favor has tiempo, hoy es día de practica"._

 _Tantos días, tantas notas así, un juego que solo nosotros conocíamos, algo que hasta la fecha prevalece siendo solo de nosotros dos._

 _(…)_

 _Te lo voy a confesar, a veces tengo miedo, de que ese juego se convierta en rutina, que descubramos todos los secretos de ambos y entonces ya no quedé nada por descubrir._

 _Aunque ahora nos enorgullezca poder adivinar lo que el otro dirá o compartir ciertos pensamientos ¿Llegara el día en que esos detalles nos cansen? ¿El día en que decir lo mismo al tiempo deje de ser divertido?_

 _No puedes culparme de esos miedos, ahora mismo te amo demasiado y tener miedos así son lo hace que esto se sienta más real, te amo tanto como para pensar en un futuro junto a ti._

 _¿Cómo seremos mañana? ¿Y dentro de un año, cinco años, treinta años, cincuenta?_

 _Sí, Alfred F Jones, quiero estar a tu lado por cincuenta años más, ahora mismo quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida siendo tu amigo, tu aliado y tu compañero._

 _Quiero que nos sigamos escondiendo del mundo para sanar nuestras heridas con música, pañuelos y palabras dulces o torpes, quiero que volvamos a tener esos besos que desatan tormentas, quiero dormir abrazado a ti con o sin la excusa del clima, quiero que caminemos a casa de la mano, riendo y hablando de tonterías._

 _Eso es lo que siento Alfred, no puedo decir que esto sentiré siempre, las cosas no funcionan así, pero ahora mismo me gusta amarte, me gusta cada detalle que hace que lo nuestro sea nuestro, me gustan estos recuerdos, que quizás no sean los mejores, los más épicos o los más románticos de la historia, pero son suficientes porque ellos nos trajeron aquí, al ahora._

 _¿Y qué más puedo decirte? Solo puedo decir que quiero amarte hoy y siempre. Y eso es lo que siento con respecto a ti._

 _ **Atte: Arthur Kirkland.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 _A veces una escritora no se pone a pensar en el alcance de las letras… A veces queremos tanto que nos hundimos en un espiral interminable de "ambición"…_

 _Estoy en un punto de mi vida en el que detestó el drama (al menos en la vida real) de momento tengo una vida tan tranquila que no deseo que nada ni nadie la altere… Por esa razón no quería usar la palabra "crisis", no lo fue del todo, sin embargo me hice tanto daño como escritora, forcé muchas cosas, me exigí tanto que mi flujo de palabras simplemente se cerró…_

 _No se trataba de cansancio, falta de tiempo o la pareja para la que escribo, simplemente creo que me bloquee a mí misma, me convencí de que algo no iba bien con mi escritura y nada era lo suficientemente bueno, me enfoqué en pensar cómo arreglar algo que en realidad no existía, el miedo de enfrentarme a la página en blanco se hizo más fuerte que mi voluntad y sí, por qué no decirlo, caí en la comodidad de evadir el problema día tras día, con la excusa de no encontrar una solución._

 _La única solución era escribir libremente, escribir algo sin detenerme a pensar en lo siguiente, sin obligarme a regresar una y otra vez para comprobar el uso de las palabras, el efecto de las oraciones, el carácter de los personajes, ect._

 _Sí, aunque lo duden lo hago siempre con cada fic, o al menos con los últimos que escribí, pero con este no, hoy quiero que lo sencillo sea el tema, así que sí, lo que leyeron acá es mi nuevo concepto "narración libre"._

 _Acompáñenme a ver cuántas veces caigo en ese espiral de nuevo mientras me enfrento al problema (crisis) por la que pasó, así, cada bloqueó será equivalente a una narración libre XDD_

 _Y bueno, eso básicamente~_

 _PD: Estaré trabajando en "Noches de Luna Llena" y después… ya veremos._


End file.
